Un regalo te arreglara el dia
by AkunoChesshire
Summary: Fudo esta de cumpleaños, en pocas palabras es un dia de muerte para aquel que se cruce en su camino,¿que pasara cuando se encuentre con la chica que a traspasado todas sus defensas?-LEMON-mala en sumary pero denle oportunidad


_**Hola! Primero que nada disculpen por no subir los capítulos de lis fics,no se desesperen (¿?) las razones por las que no los he subido **_

_**1: creo que ya lo dije pero por si acaso,**____**NO**__** tengo internet por eso no puedo subirlos de una **_

_**2: estoy por entrar al bachiller,en pocas palabras secundaria alta,por eso estoy en exámenes finales de año y estoy re atareada**_

_**3: no tengo ni puta idea de cómo continuar Aprendimos a vivir sin ti y Jaque mate , Aishiteru Baka **__**CREO**__** que lo subiré el miércoles o jueves la semana que viene pero tratare de que sea lo antes posible**_

_**En fin volviendo al asunto ewe me a dado lo pervertirijillo **_

_**Chessy :cállate que siempre lo eres **_

_**Yeli: presento a mi hermana aunque a nadie le interese **_

_**Chessy: ve al punto Hentai**_

_**Yeli: bueno como decía, soy pervert y hoy me a dado por escribir un one-shot o Two-ahot Lemon es mi primer Lemon y la pareja será HARUIXFUDO una occxjugador antes de que eliminara el original Aishiteru Baka había prometido un lemon de ellos, espero que les guste y no sean tan duros**_

_**Chessy: si si ya, Inazuma no es de nuestra propiedad bla bla bla **_

_**Yeli: por cierto no se me ocurria otro nombre **_

_************************¡Feliz Cumpleaños!*************************_

El reloj marcaba las 4:00pm indicando las salidas de los intitutos y el Raimon no era una excepción las la mayoría de los alumnos charlaban entre si o hacían otras cosas, la primera opción era la correspondiente a dos chicas,una de cabello celeste-verdoso junto a una peliblanca de ojos verdes-entonces mi currumin me dijo "¿Lika quieres ir al parque conmigo?-los ojos de la peliverdoso brillaban en forma de corazones, una risa escapo de los labios rosados de su acompañante

-Lika esa historia ya me la se, me las a contado mil veces-la morena hizo un puchero que ocasiono el seguimiento de la piel palida–luego de eso fueron a la feria y luego al final te regalo un osito de peluche blanco-dio un mordisco a su onigiri sonriendo divertida, a pesar de que Lika estaba loca de remate pero había hecho una amistad unida junto a ella-oye…- menciono en un susurro bajito-s-sabes q-que f-fu-fudo –sintio una mano en su boca e hizo un puchero

-¡no se diga mas!-se levanto tomando de la mano a la – la doctora Lika corazón te ayudara a escoger su regalo-sin dejar hablar a la chica aun con su mano tomada salió corriendo saliendo del instituto …

*******Residencia Fudo*******

El reloj de la sala ahora marcaba las 5.30 de la tarde con cada tic tac su corazón parecía dar un brinco estaba sumamente nerviosa por un simple motivo ,estaba en la casa de Fudo sin permiso de este ¿Cómo entro? Fácil ya había estado ahí antes por lo tanto sabia que el chico no guardaba la llave de emergencia bajo el tapete, si no detrás de un ladrillo suelto que servía de compartimiento el sonido del minutero la volvia loca de los nervios ,por una parte estaba dispuesta a seguir su plan…o mejor dicho el plan de Lika,ella ya le había contado a la morena de sus sentimientos hacia el estratega asi que la peliverdoso aprovecho la oportunidad de arrastrarla a la "conquista del estratega" aun era un poco inocente pero una parte de si, la mas oculta sabia que quería entregarse por completo al Cataño,aunque no dijeras cosas cursis como "te amo,mi vida,mi cielo" u otras cosas se miro de nuevo, de pies a cabeza, se sonrojo por milésima vez, su palida y nívea piel solo se hallaba cubierta por un conjunto de lencería aquamarin, su intimidad cubierta por una braguita de encaje y un listón travieso en el lugar de su clítoris la parte de arriba era una simple camisa de tirantes que dejaba ver su vientre ya que si no fuera por el sujetador a juego con la braga se verían por completos los pechos ,suspiro muy sonrojada y algo aliviada ya que luego de tanto discutir entre el negro y el aquamarin sus suplicas resultaron efectivas puesto que la morena quería comprarle el mismo traje en negro, se sento en el sofá mirando una cajita en sus manos,trago en seco , aunque estaba en sus días seguros estaba nerviosa, sus ojos verdes fueron a parar al reloj de la pared que ahora marcaba las 5:45 se sorprendió de que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, se mordió el labio tímidamente-ya..estara por llegar-se coloco un collar de cascabel en el cuello y una diadema con orejas de gato con el mismo color de su cabello,Lika le obsequio eso ya que creía que a Fudo le gustaría verla como neko

-tsk maldito dia de mierda-suspiro por vigésima vez,no le gustaba su cumpleaños-feliz cumpleaños Fudo,que la pases bien Fudo, ojala te diviertas Fudo-imito una voz graciosa al pronunciar aquellas palabras lo otro era que no había visto a Harui en todo el sagrado dia, no quería admitirlo paro había llegado a encariñarse mucho con ella,según Fubuki era el tal am

or-bah boberías-camino hasta llegar a su casa-pero que…-se fijo que las luces estaban encendidas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos busco su llave de repuesto y se dio cuenta de que esta no estaba, se tranquilizo la única persona que sabia ese escondite era Harui, ambos eran ya cercanos, era a decir verdad la única chica que habia entrado a su casa,un pensamiendo indigno paso por su mente, tener a Harui atada a la cama, a su merced gimiedo por mas,se cubrió la nariz con una mano evitando la hemorragia nasal ¿para que negarlo? No era virgen pero ninguna con las que se habia acostado habia entrado a su hogar,se puso a pensar un momento, menos de unos segundos –bingo-levanto una roca y bajo de esta estaba la llavesita de repuesto,como supuso la paliblanca estaba dentro de su casa, introdujo la llave de la cerradura y entro-¿Harui?-examino la sala con la vista y encontró los zapatos de ella en la entrada,hizo lo mismo dejando los zapatos a su lado-_debe estar en la pieza_- ambos tenían una relación extraña según el ,se hablaban poco ya que se entendían con miradas y gestos Fudo sabía que se había enamorado de la chica pero se negaba esto,luego de esos pensamientos ,tiro la mochila al sofá perezosamente y subió hasta su pieza , lo que vio lo dejo anonado,impactado o mas que eso, Harui Kiyama, la dueña de sus fantasias desde las mas indecentes hasta las mas aunque no lo pareciera tiernas,frente a el,Harui con el provocativo conjunto,su boca se seco al sentir como sus pantalones se iban volviendo incomodos,vio su vientre plano y niveo a través de la seductora tela,siguió subiendo y maldijo internamente al que habia creado los sujetadores,la presión en su pantalón era mas incomodas y casi le daba un derrame nasal al ver las orejitas que se asomaban por su cabellera blanca

Su voz fue un suave susurro-¿Fudo?-estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa habia pasado unos segundos a lo máximo pero para ella fue una eternidad,el castaño no respondió al llamado de la chica la cual se imagino lo que temia-_lo sabia…Fudo jamás se fijaría en mi, estoy haciendo el ridículo-_sin poder evitarlo gotas saladas corrian por sus mejillas-yo…solo lo sient-sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios del castaño,se sorprendió,era torpe besando y eso l a hizo sonrojarse mas,trato de seguir el beso del castaño mientras la lengua traviesa del chico lamio el labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en la boca de la ojiverde , esta tímidamente le cedió el paso a aquella intrusa,no era una experta besando pero hacia lo que podía,sus lenguas jugaban entre si aunque la de Fudo con mas dominio,sentía que se iba a desfallecer ,sintió como Fudo se separaba dejando un hilillo de saliva- F-Fudo y-yo-el castaño la miro para luego atacar su cuello con besos y mordidas suaves-¡Fudo!-un gritillo salió de sus labios al sentir la calidez del Castaño a través de su cuello,el collar habia desaparecido pero no le importaba

Le dolia le entrepierna,parecía un crio pero le daba igual,aquello superaba a todos los sueños eroticos con la hermanita de Hiroto,dejo de besar y mordisquear su cuello para subir hasta su boca y besarla apasionadamente sin dudarlo llevo las manos a sus glúteos esperando que ella captara la acción, y a si fue,de un saltito las piernas de la chica se enrollaron en la cintura del castaño mientras ambos se devoraban con los besos-_si que aprende rápido…-_camino un poco hasta la cama pero ese corto camino habia sido un suplicio con cada paso las intimidades de ambos se rosaban-¿segura que quieres esto?...si comenzamos no podre parar- debía preguntarlo ,la recostó en la cama mientras deba pequeños besos en el area de su clavicula esperando aquella repuesta se estaba conteniendo con todo,quería hacerla suya de nadie mas y al escuchar el leve "si..Akio" fue la destrucción de su limite liberando las cadenas de excitación que lo contenían -comere tu cuerpo,todo a mi merced-las palidas mejillas de la chica se enrojesieron ante las palabras del estratega,la beso, beso su barbilla hasta bajar a su cuello lamio el recorrido de los besos hasta llegar al inicio de la estorbosa pero seductora camisa,con rapidez desapareció del cuerpo de la ojiverde, jadeos y suspiros comenzaron a salir de los labios de aquella chica el sujetador ahora ya no estaba dejando sus pechos libres, las agiles manos del estratega no perdían el tiempo, mientras su boca devoraba el cuello a lamidas y pequeños mordiscos, estas se encontraban en los pechos de la peliblanca masajeándolos, la mente de la chica no coincidía con lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos de su boca solo salian balbuceos sin sentidos y suaves "Fudo" se fijo en que el castaño estaba completamente vestido mientras que ella solo contaba con la braguita y las oreja de gato aunque esta ultima no contaba mucho, en un descuido del chico cambio la posición del juego,ahora ella sobre el, se sonrojo ante la mirada socarrona del muchacho ,con torpeza y timides desabotono botón por botón la camisa del estretega,este ya sin poder contenerse volvió a la poscicion inicial teniendo a la chica a su merced de nuevo -¡FUDO!-un grito mayor que los otros volvió a Salir de la garganta de la peliblanca al sentir la lengua humeda y calida del castaño juguetear con uno de sus pezones,se sentía rara, pero era una raresa que se sentía muy bien, quería mas y lo obtendría como fuese,entre gritos y gemidos dijo un "mas" que enloqueció al chico el cual dejo de lamer y chupar su pezón izquierdo para bajar una mano traviesamente a la entrepierna de la chica bajo su merced,al introducir uno de sus dedos en ella esta se retorció del placer que sentía,sonrio con malicia y tomo la pequeña camiseta que antes cubria su torso desnudo y ato las manos de la ojiverde por sobre su cabeza-¿F-Fudo?-tartamudeo con timidez y excitación en su voz,puesto que el c hico le amarrara las manos no le molesto mas bien se sentía…excitante mucho mas de lo que le habia hecho,sintió como sus pernas fueron separadas por las manos del castaño,lo que habia sucedido a continuación no se lo habia esperado-¡AKIO!-el castaño con malicia habia dado una lamida al sexo de la chica lo cual hizo que esta se retorciera

-¿te gusto?-la miraba a los ojos,los orbes verdes de la chica estaban nublados por el placer que sentía, un dolor agradable se acumulaba en la parte baja de su vientre,un nuevo grito salió de su garganta al sentir las lamidas del castaño las cuales ahora no tenían piedad,la lengua del ojiverde se abrió paso por la intimidad de la chica lamiendo todo a su paso,ella ya no hablaba ni gemia,gritaba, mas un grito en especial en el cual el nombre del chico era protagonista -¡A-AKIO!-lamio y bebió todo lo que salía gracia a su hábilidosa lengua,se despojo de sus pantalones y bóxer dejando su erección al descubierto, ante esto la chica lo miro con un poco de miedo-F-Fudo…n-no en-entrara-

el nombrado acaricio con ternura la mejilla de la chica la cual estaba teñida de carmesí producto del reciente orgasmo,la miro a los ojos demostrando su cariño y amor que solo a ella le profesara,la beso tiernamente a la vez que le desataba las manos y sin decir nada mas la embistió sin romper el beso la embistió de una sola estocada sintiendo la máxima calides,por su parte la chica no resistía el dolor y lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y otras corrian libremente por ls mejillas-shh….ya pasara,confía en mi-beso sus lagrimas secando cada una de ellas sin dejar el vaivén de sus caderas, su estreches lo volvia loco, estaba humeda,mojada y tan estrecha que solo pensaba en hacerla gemir de forma demencial ,pero no quería ver mas sus lagrimas asi que seguía con ese movimiento de cadera disfrutando los ahora los leves gemidos de placer entremesclado con el leve dolor que le habia hecho sentir,se odiaba a si mismo pero sabia que era necesario

-ahhh….ahh Fudo…mm..-como el le habia dicho el dolor se iba pasando poco a poco,ya solo gemia de placer y sus manos se fueron al cuello del castaño-Fudo…mas…-esta simple palabra hizo que la cordura ahora si se perdiera,incrementando el ritmo de las penetraciones,haciendo que la chica gritara del placer que el y solo el le proporcionaba,subió una de las piernas níveas de la chica hacia su hombro y con ayuda de a cabezera de la cama se ayudo a impulsar su miembro dentro del interior húmedo de la peliblanca-y-yo n-no..¡NO RESISTO!...¡AKIIOO!-sin decir nada mas sintió el mundo desvanecerse aunque era mejor que el orgasmo anterior

-¡H- Harui!-sentir el interior de la chica apretando y succionando su miembro durante el orgasmo fue la gota que derramo el vaso,no pudo mas y se corrió derramando su semilla en el vientre de la chica sus labios se posaron en los de ella la cual estaba temblante,la miro a los ojos y susurro un calido –Te amo…-que fue acompañado por el te amo de la chica, ambos habían confesados su sentimientos,la peliblanca se habia sumido en un profundo sueño gracias a lo agotaba que estaba,mas el castaño pensaba en todas las veces que la tendría solo para el-y la próxima…no tendre piedad-solo susurro estas palabras antes de arroparlos a ambos con la frazada y abrazarla como si su vida dependiera de ello


End file.
